


Paper Planes

by Llerian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, But he's really just trying to help him, Derek Hale & Erica Reyes Friendship, Derek is Coach's fav student, M/M, Mentioned Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles thinks coach hates him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llerian/pseuds/Llerian
Summary: Stiles' paper planes always seem to find their way to Derek.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> [EFP](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3666217&i=1)   
>  [Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/d4d1H3HE4K)

Derek looked one last time at his phone before swearing to turn it off and putting it away inside the front pocket of his backpack, so he woulden't be tempted to check it again. His sister Laura wanted to knew when he was coming home so she could make him lunch.

He sent her a message after he checked the time and then turned off his phone, dedicating his attention back to the history book he had laid out on his lap.

He was sitting on the grass, in the park not far from his house, basking under the shade of the huge oak that seemed _a thousand_  years old and with a notebook opened on the grass near him where Erica, his college classmate, had scribbled on the most important things for that subject in different colors, each dedicated to a specific topic.

A soft sound, almost inaudible, as if paper was being crumpled up or moved by the wind, reached his ears and he looked up to see what was going on.

On the ground, near his feet where his backpack was, now laid a small paper plane, its tip bent slightly pointing right. Derek wondered how it even managed to fly for a total of two seconds.

Making paper planes and paper boats wasn't one of those things they teach you in first grade? If not earlier...

He snorted and leaned over to pick it up, looking around to see if he could find the owner. There was no one near him, there was a guy taking out his dog for a walk but he was too far away and a group of girls too invested in chatting to care about anything else. It probably came for Beacon Hills High which was just a few blocks away from the park, it must have flew passed the ice cream stand and landed there.

He turned it around his hands and a little black stain caught his attention. He opened up the paper, its corners were all folded on themselves and the whole paper was scribbled, phrases were crossed out, half erased and ink was splattered all over it.

From what Derek could make out of the half sentences, they must have been economics notes, half the sheet was taken by calculus then brutally crossed out and formulas that, for what Derek could remember from his high school days, were all wrong.

In a corner there was the only phrase not erased, _save me_  it read in huge bold letters.

Derek snorted and shook his head, he remembered very well how it sucked to be in school and he was so much happier in college. He was studying something he liked, with his own methods and times, nobody to breathe on your neck and no unprogrammed tests.

He only missed one thing about school and that was gym class. He loved playing basketball and, in his last year of high school, he managed to convince the coach to let them have a baseball tournament, one of his favourite sports, beside the classic lacrosse one.

Bobby Finstock, his coach, was of course one of his favourite teachers there. He could say proudly that the feeling was mutual, being coach's favourite student guaranteed him a B in economy without having to study too hard. He hated that subject. It didn't matter how many hours he spent trying to study and trying to _understand it_ , it was just a lost cause.

Derek was the basketball team captain and the best player, coach Finstock could't allow himself to bench him because of low grades so he helped him out during test. It was a fair trade between the two, Derek would win games and Bobby raised his grades.

A small smile made its way on his mouth, he missed that teacher, Derek wondered if he was still teaching there and made a promise to go visit him soon.

He read a few more times the last page of Erica's notes, he got the main topic but all those dates and numbers where a pain to remember, he still made a bit of a mess and got them mixed up together. He tried to pass that test already twice, Erica passed on her first try but he didn't make it only by one point.

He closed his notebook and put it away inside his backpack then turning his phone on to text Laura e let her know he was coming home. It was already past 1 p.m. and he felt like he already studied enough for the morning.

He got up and shouldered his backpack, dusting off his pants and stretching his arms above his head. He needed a long hot shower and a maybe playing basketball for a while. Better if he switched up the two, play some basketball first and _then_ shower.

Another paper plane landed right on his feet while he was walking, he glanced confused at it and wondered how could that be possibile, two in the same day, they seemed to find him or maybe it was just fate.

He picked it up and slowed his pace. This one was slightly less scribbled and messy. This time the sentences written on it weren't half erased or crossed out completely.

 _Coach hates me. Not only I'm sure he gives me extra hard test compared to the others but I'm also sure he enjoys seeing me in pain._  was written diagonally on the top part of the sheet between silly doodles.

 _He keeps mispronounce my surname and I bet he does it on purpose. He doesn't even try pronounce my name, but I get it. "Bobby", he makes it easy with a name so simple._  Derek smirked, so Finstock was indeed still in high school, and from the description written by Mr. Paper plane, Derek remembered him correctly. There was this kid in his year, Aaron Greenberg, and coach always made fun of him. He shook his head at the memory and hiked his backpack on his shoulder.

He folded the crumbled up sheet in half and placed it inside his pocket. One he reached his car, a black Camaro with whom he had a date every week-end cleaning and polishing _her_ , he carelessly threw his backpack onto the passenger seat.

He arrived home in about twenty minutes, perfectly on time, he greeted his sister with a kiss on her cheek and took a seat on the table after helping her with the dishes.

"Do you remember Finstock?" he asked her once they were done eating lunch, while he was putting the dishes in the sink to wash them.

"High school coach Finstock?" she asked back handing him a dish to clean. "That moron never believed me when I said I was on my period."

"Laura, you claimed to be on your period _every single week_ , do you think he is stupid?" He asked huffing a laugh.

"I don't but I still think he could have left me on the bench since I'm a girl," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You weren't even that bad in sports, he was doing it for you," Derek tried to defend the teacher.

"Not as good as you, he _only_  talked about you," she said lifting a brow.

"You're just jealous," he mumbled dodging a slap last second. "Anyway, I was thinking about visiting him at school tomorrow, I'm guessing you don't want to tag along," he said throwing her a nasty glare.

"No thank you," she replied smiling. "Plus I don't want to hear Cora bitch about us coming to her school without warning her beforehand," she said shrugging.

"She doesn't even have P.E. tomorrow, she won't know I was there in the first place and I can go say hi to my favourite teacher," he explained.

"How come you remembered him out of the blue?" his sister asked, hopping on the counter near the sink where Derek was almost done washing the dishes.

"No idea, I was a the park near the high school and he came to my mind," he said, not entirely laying but not even saying the whole truth. He was curious to find out who the _paper planes guy_  really was, it was a bonus coach was still teaching there.

"Mh," Laura started, swinging her legs back and forth. "Tell him I said hi," she said. "No, wait, don't, he doesn't deserve it," she immediately corrected herself and Derek splashed her with cold water before bolting out of her reach.


	2. Chapter Two

"I can't believe it," Finstock beamed when he saw the boy approaching the lacrosse field. "If it isn't Derek Hale," he said reaching out to shake his hand and to pat his back a few times.

"Good morning, coach," Derek greeted him smiling. He took off his sunglasses and then put his hands inside the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Tell me kid, how are you doing?" coach asked looking him from head to toe before smiling satisfied. "You look good," he complimented.

"Thank you," Derek scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed. "Everything's going fine, I'm in college."

"Glad to hear that, are you still playing basketball?" the man he asked out of curiosity.

"Sometimes, in my spare time," Derek replied and their conversation was interrupted by a bunch of teenagers invading the lacrosse field.

"McCall, give positions to the others," the coach instructed and a kid with black hair nodded before moving. "Bilinski, you're taking Danny's place today," he said pointing at a brunette kid this time.

The guy rolled his eyes. "Coach, you've known me for three years now, Stilinski with a _s_ , SSSSStilinski, SSSSSStiles," he corrected him. "You do that on purpose, don't you?"

"Absolutely not," he replied and Derek burst out laughing. He was totally doing it on purpose and Derek noticed it.

He realized what had just happened in front of his eyes. A boy with brown hair, pointing in a million different directions away from his face, seemed to be exasperated by the coach's behaviour. Derek took a wild guess it wasn't the first time the man got his name wrong.

A boy that was glaring daggers at him for laughing at his exasperation. Maybe it was really him the paper planes guy that seemed to always find him.

"Greenberg! Stop harassing Danny and get your ass back on the field," coach screamed after blowing his whistle.

"Greenberg?" Derek asked confused, his laughter had died down and he pried his eyes away from the kid.

"Yes, Aaron's brother and guess what?" coach asked but before Derek could reply, he added. "He's worse, annoying like his brother but at least he was half good at lacrosse, this one isn't."

Derek turned slightly to look at the bench and study the kid, he shivered at Aaron's memory and shivered again seeing his brother harassing who he supposed was Danny, stuck on the bench with a cast on his arm.

"Do you want to stop and watch them play?" Finstock asked trying desperately trying to steer the conversation away from the Greenberg brothers. "It's not going to be pretty, I'm warning you."

"Mh, okay," he said glancing at his watch. "So I can give my sister a lift when we are done."

The students, after a quick warm up session, split up in two teams. The coach picked the two goalies, the brown haired boy - Stilinski - for one of the teams and some guy named Rodriguez for the other one.

They started playing and, at the nth wrong shot in the span of ten minutes, the coach started to lose his patience and biting his nail out of frustration. He plopped himself next to Derek on the bench and ran a hand through his hair.

"I miss you guys, you know? At least you were able to keep the ball in the net," he said while pointing at one of the students who just let the ball slip right out of his net without even realizing.

Derek laughed tilting his head. "Oh c'mon, I can't believe not even _one_  of them is good," he said shaking his head and scanning through every player on the field. Some of them had the right physique, some others didn't.

"Team captain McCall, there at the back, is fairly good and number fourteen, Lahey, has some potential but that's it, the rest of them can barely run without tripping. We had Whittemore, the old captain, who was really good but he moved to London," he explained pointing to every student when he named them.

"What about Stilinski? Is he any good?" Derek asked in a beat, directing his attention on the kid who just managed to keep the ball out of the goal and looked so surprised by himself Derek snorted.

"Meh, he's improving you know? But is problema remains economy, he's very smart but he ha trouble focusing, even a simple question makes his brain go into overdrive and he loses his focus on the topic, babbling about everything else. I even tried to change his test and have him reply to more specific questions to help him out but that didn't work out," he explained with a frown. "Why you ask? Do you guys know each other?"

"No, not really," he replied slightly shaking his head left and right. That actually explained why the kid thought the coach was giving him extra hard tests compared to the other students. Derek was now even more sure the kid was the airplanes guy.

~~~~

Derek was slowly falling asleep, he could feel his eyes grow heavier and tired. With each time he blinked it became more difficult to open them back up. The chirping of the bird around that lulled him and the comfy position - laid on the grass using his backpack as a pillow and an arm draped over his eyes to block the sunlight - weren't helping at all.

The history book, together with Erica's notes, was abandoned next to him, still open and with a dog ear on the page. The vibration of his phone startled him and made him sit up abruptly.

 _Do you want to come to the bar with us tonight? -Ers_  read the new text, to which he replied with a simple _yes_  before locking his phone and yawn.

He stretched his arms above his head and looked around. In that moment he noticed a white spot at his feet, a paper plane.

He picked it up and opened it, without even stopping to criticise its shape or its tip which, as always, was crooked. Maybe it was thanks to those crooked tips that the planes seemed to find him.

 _He laughed at my disgrace. But I forgive him, he really has a beautiful smile and I like his laugh._  Derek raised a brow and kept reading, stopping only a few seconds to try and understand a little doodle on the top right corner. It didn't matter which way he turned the sheet, he just couldn't make out what it was supposed to resemble.

 _I saw him leaving with Cora though, what a shame. He must be older since I've never seen him around school, I'd remember someone that looks like that. With a car like that then, a sleek black Lamborghini._ there was a small arrow that linked the car name and a corner of the sheet. Derek followed it and found himself staring at the same doodle he was trying to make out earlier. So that _thing_  was supposed to be a car? A Lamborghini?

Derek felt himself getting profoundly offended, did that kid really though his gorgeous Camaro was a _Lamborghini_?

_I wonder how does it feel to have someone like that ask me out, maybe for lunch._

He checked the time on his phone display and quickly got up, folding in half the paper before putting it away inside his pocket and gathering all his things. He let his backpack on the backseat and started driving away.

He arrived at his destination a few minutes later, it was rather close after all, and parked his car in front of the main doors of the high school, luckily finding an empty parking spot.

It was 12 a.m. sharp when he heard the bell ring, after a few minutes he saw the brown haired kid walking out of the school along the black haired one. Stilinski and McCall.

As they saw him, Stiles raised an eyebrow and looked around before leaving his friend to talk alone and started walking his way.

"Ehi, uhm, Cora's not here today," he warned him.

"Yeah I know, she's my sister," Derek specified taking off his sunglasses and smiled.

Stiles nodded lowering his gaze to look at his shoes and shifting his weight from one foot to another. Derek found him adorable as awkward as he was.

"Nice car," the kid said out of the blue. Derek huffed a laugh and moved from his place leaning against the car, he put his sunglasses back on and shoved his hands inside his pockets.

"Thanks," he replied. "It's a Camaro, by the way, not a Lamborghini," he said tilting his head slightly studying the boy in front of him.

The latter opened his mouth and emitted a low _ooh_  sound while he kept nodding. After a few seconds his head shot up and he looked at Derek confused, his brows raised as if they were trying to disappear in his hairline.

"How...?" he couldn't even finish his phrase because of the shock and Derek scoffed, shaking his head fondly.

Derek reached for the back pocket of his jeans and took out the folded piece of paper, handing it to the younger boy who took it, probably already recognizing it, and opened it.

"How...?" he tried asking again and Derek walked to the driver's door, opening it.

"So, do you want to go out with me? Maybe grab some lunch?" he asked getting in the car. "So you can see what it feels like," he said making fun of him and using his own words.

Stiles threw him daggers at him with his gaze and sent a quick message to Scott - in which he was letting Scott know he wouldn't come back home with him and he promised to tell him everything.

Erica had to wait _forty five_  minutes outside Derek's house who promptly forgot about their plans for the evening. At least the girl had the honour to meet Stiles whom she found funny and adorable already on their first encounter.

 

~ Fin 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed~~

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ English is not my first language and this is not beta read, let me know if there's any mistake.


End file.
